A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More Fanfiction
by Marafey
Summary: My fanfic based on the video for 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"'.
1. Prologue

**Heya Guys.**

**I know there are already tones off these already but I'm just putting my fanfic out there. It's based on the video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me", by Fall Out Boy.**

**Rated T for swearing and possible sexual references.**

**I own nothing in this fic, not the video, or the band (Though sometimes I wish I did :P). Well actually there is just one claim and that's to the new character, Sydney. 'Part from her I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

The woman gazed at the chaos before her, casually tilting her trilby hat to shadow her face slightly. She was safe, sat on one of the flat roofs of the apartment houses surrounding the street. The Dandies hadn't spotted her yet, and they weren't likely too by the looks of things. They where too busy taking their fill. It pained her to see them feed. Reminding her of what she may have to do at one point. Unintentionally, she ran her tongue over the two sharp fangs nested in her gums and she felt her need for blood rise. She needed to find a way to drive it off. She needed to find _them_. Rumour was that there was a group of vigilantes, vampire hunters, who had something to stave of the thirst. She figured that they would come here, considering the opportunity that it was.

Soon enough a black car rolled onto the scene, a white bat with a heart and scull embossed on the hood. It stopped before a vampire, the leader of the Dandies and four men stepped out. The first was a man wearing a black hoody, shadowing his face, small and lanky, possibly the leader. The second, carrying what looked like a rapier by his side, with long floppy hair and glasses. The third was the tallest of the group, with a dark fringe that stopped just before his eyebrows. The last was short and stocky, with light ginger hair, sideburns and a black baker-boy hat; he was carrying what looked like a net gun. Somehow the words 'Gadget Guy' came to mind when she looked at him. These were the vigilantes, she was sure of it.

The "leader" of the vigilantes suddenly pulled off his hoody, revealing dark glossy hair and fangs, tossing it carelessly to the side. He was a vampire, fighting vampires. She could sense a dark hatred in him for their kind and this intrigued her, perhaps she wasn't the only one who detested the change forced upon them. He fought well, decking four vampires at once, not checking to see whether he had killed them. Her eyes wandered to the floppy haired one, he was doing pretty well too, the rapier slicing and cutting down anyone in his path. She went to find the tall one; he was fighting with his fists, occasionally pulling out stakes to stab a vampire disintegrating them into dust, he was doing quite well too. Finally she went to find 'Gadget Guy', he had gone to defend some girls from some punk vampires, and with a sigh and a roll of her eyes she easily predicted what would happen next. Sure enough, oblivious to him, they revealed their fangs and sank their teeth into him. He began to slide to the floor, gawping slightly, and the look on his face made her smile a little, she knew she shouldn't really be smiling but he was safe enough, so far anyway. Her attention was then drawn back to the vampire. He had just gone for the leader of the dandies; who sat on top of a car; only to be left with the his coat and derby hat, the leader himself, nowhere to be seen. The woman quirked an eyebrow, Beckett had always been a slippery one.

Suddenly several policemen drag him of the car, armed with bats, making her look away. She heard screaming coming from the vampire and then no sound from him at all. Luckily he was just unconscious. Turning back to them she saw that they were all being arrested, the vampire was shoved into a police car and driven away instantly. The others were still being processed at this point, though soon enough they were driven off. She stood up, before dropping down to the street below. She landed softly, not drawing any attention to herself.

"Time to save the good guys," she muttered before casually walking down the street towards the police station.


	2. Help From A Stranger

**Hey again guys,**

**This is the next part of my A Little Less Sixteen Candles fanfic. I don't own the band or the video. And please R&R.**

**Yay! Chapter one is up :D Starts off quite dark though, I promise it will lighten up. So enjoy.**

* * *

_What hurts?_

Pete groaned when the pain shot through him, and more specifically through his back. They had knocked him out, kicked and beaten him and then tossed him in this dank place. Wherever "this" was, he didn't like it. It was damp and dark and the grey plaster that covered the walls was peeling off in places, but one wall wasn't a wall, it was made up of metal bars. He winced as he sat up on the bed he had been lain in. He was in a cell, a fucking cell. They had beaten him and locked him away like some animal… and he smelt blood. It was a dark, seductive smell, designed to tempt the vampire in him. The thought was over-powering, he wanted… no, needed to feed. He stood up and slowly walked towards the iron bars that prevented his escape. Through them he could see more cells, three dark figures all in the same one. Pressing himself against the bars, he strained to see who was hiding in she shadows. He could smell the blood coming from one of them. He breathed deeply, taking in the smell of his drug.

"Pete?" asked a voice from the dark. It was a familiar voice, a very familiar voice. Pete cocked his head to the side in curiosity, who was it?

"Joe?" he asked back to the voice. Then there was movement in the dark; a tall man stepped forward into the dim light, he was grinning as if he was pleased to see Pete.

"Pete!" Joe exclaimed with joy, "Your ok!"

"So far I am… who's bleeding?" he asked, the smell sending shivers up his aching spine.

" 'Trick, he got… bitten," Joe said slightly worried. "He should be ok though, he hasn't lost much blood."

"Haven't any tasted either…" piped up a voice.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," said Joe.

"I was… Hey Pete," said the voice before there was more movement; a relatively short man came into sight. Patrick. There was blood on his shirt, congealed mostly around his neck.

"You… your not…" Pete struggled to say.

"No, I was lucky," said Patrick.

"Where's Andy?" Pete asked.

"He is asleep," said Patrick nodding towards the cell, a light snoring coming from where he indicated.

"Ohh… shut up, prisoners," said a dandy guard from around the corner, slamming the outer bars of the prison. Pete growled low in his throat, anger building, he wanted a fight… he needed to fight. His grip tightened on the metal bars, he couldn't loose control, he needed to be clean, and he needed that fracking mixture.

"What you gonna do if we don't?" he retorted, glaring at the direction of the guard with dark irises. The said guard came round the corner, a slight look of confusion crossing his face.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Pete scoffed. "What you gonna do if we don't?" The guard stepped toward the bars, as if ready to attack, but someone banged on the door distracting his attention.

"Don't move." The guard glared.

"Like I'm going anywhere…" Pete muttered.

The guard stalked off toward the door, mumbling threats and curses under his breath. Pete could hear the creek of the door as the new person walked in. Though he couldn't quite see what was going on.

"Hello," said the voice. "Can I see the prisoners?" It was a woman's, soft and velvety, and she sounded like she could wrap anyone around her little finger.

"Well that depends..." replied the dandy smoothly. "What do you want to see them for?"

"I just wanna talk to them," she said, "They're… acquaintances of mine." What? Pete was confused; he had never heard this woman's voice before just now. At least, he didn't think he had. He looked to Patrick and Joe. They had looks of confusion on their faces too.

"Sorry, can't let you through in that case…" the guard told her.

"Hmm… I thought you might say that," she said. There was a sound of a fist hitting unsuspecting flesh, and then the guard sliding to the ground. Pete raised an eyebrow, who was this woman? Suddenly she came round the corner, the guard's keys in hand. She was pretty, with soft curly brown hair and dark eyes and she seemed to be only slightly shorter than Pete. But she was vampire, her sharp white fangs protruding from her lips. She shoved the key into the lock of the door, turned it and then pulled the door open. Pete backed away from the bars cautiously; he couldn't decide whether this girl was friend or foe, but whoever she was, he didn't like her.

"Well don't just stand there gawping, come on," she said tossing him a black plastic bottle, before going to open the other cell.

"What's in here?" He asked unscrewing the lid and then taking a sniff.

"Animal blood. I can tell you're thirsty so you may as well drink it," She said pulling the other door open. Pete sniffed it, it was indeed blood, and definitely not human. His eyes grew black with thirst, and without thinking he chugged it down. Damn it tasted good.

"Thanks," Patrick said to her, "But… errrm… who are you? You said to the guard that you knew us…"

"Yeahhh… that was a bit of a white lie…" she said, "Is there something wrong with your friend?" She nodded to Andy sleeping on the prison bed in the corner.

"No… he's just kinda lazy…" said Joe.

"Well, your gonna have to wake him up 'cause it's dawn in about an hour," Pete said, "I don't wanna roast…"

"We got time, though it would be an idea to wake your friend up and get out of here because of the Dandies," the woman said slinking past them and checking outside the door.

"Yeah… back to your name…" Patrick said.

"Oh, I'm Sid. Sydney West," she grinned back to them. "And I already know who you guys are. Pete, Patrick, Joe, and Andy." she nodded to everyone in turn.

"What do you mean when you said we got time?" Pete asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's gonna be cloudy this morning, the sun's ray's not gonna get through," she grinned childishly.

"The sun's rays aren't gonna get through? Yeah, 'cause that makes sense…" Pete murmured.

"Look I'll explain later. Ok? Right now, we gotta get out of here…" she said. The woman, Sydney, he reminded himself, was very queer he'd decided. But he still knew nothing about her.

"Well if we have to go..." Joe said before kneeling down beside Andy's bed. Cracking his knuckles he coughed, "WAKEY, WAKEY!"

"AAHHH..." Andy shouted before tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor with a soft thud.

"Shhhh... don't be so loud!" exclaimed Patrick desperately. "Do we want to get caught!"

"Bit late for that, 'Trick," said Joe.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well come on then we gotta get a move on," Sydney said.

"Who's she?" asked Andy, struggling to stand up and rubbing his head.

"I'm Sid, nice to meet ya," she said grinning.

"Your a vampire..." he mused

"Well done, genius..." she pouted, "Look we gotta go, come on." She gestured to outside the door.

"There are gonna be more dandies out there..." Pete said flatly.

"Yeah but I'm sure we can take them," she replied.

"Your mad," Patrick commented.

"Indeed, I am," Sydney grinned cheekily.

"Come on, we have to go," Pete prompted, they were wasting too much time here.

"Righ', I can help you as far as getting out of here, but your gonna have to lead the way after that..." she said.

"What do you want exactly?" Patrick asked.

"Well... I know you have something to take the edge of the thirst... I was kinda wondering..." she began to stutter.

"No," Pete said angrily.

"Pete!" Patrick interjected.

"Patrick what if she's one of them..."

"I'm not. But I know things about them... I could be rather useful, and I'm sure you'd need the help. That and I'm a great mechanic," she smiled hopefully.

"No." Pete said sternly again.

"Well I'm assuming you'd wanna stay with us... If you help us out, then maybe," Patrick told her, ignoring what Pete said.

"Ok then," she grinned, "Follow me!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUH!!! Next time... The Escape!**

**Please review... no nasty comments though, constructive criticism is welcome but nothing unhelpful please.**

**Cya next time. Marafey out.**


End file.
